eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The City of Freeport
Notes on why this page was nominated for a page rename (and/or the old Freeport page too) Page rename or facelift or rename the old Freeport page? I can't be the only player that ends up on this page when I am looking for the The City of Freeport Timeline. I have two problems with it as it is now: #The URL ends in #Quest and that makes me think I'm at the quest timeline and it's now empty. Mind you, I may be a rare freak that reads URLs, but with the way both pages are set up now, I'd almost bet it happens to other people from a general Google search...look for one, get results, and end up on the other. #It's nekkid. I know I can fix that too (and am willing to get to it in time if need be), but I'm not entirely certain that the wikia wouldn't benefit from having a redirect to this page from the old Freeport page instead of the current red note at the top. If leaving the old page is about sentimentality, I can understand that and would prefer seeing the old Freeport page renamed instead (or too). Perhaps Freeport History? Freeport Before 2011? Freeport at Launch? If that seems unattractive, what if we incorporated the old info into this page and have a straight redirect? would be helpful. I'd jump in and make some changes here, but that seems silly if there's an easier way to handle it and/or if there's a reason I am not aware of right now. Yasuewho (talk) 04:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho :::I don't think it would make sense to rename this page because this is how Zones are labeled and set up on the wiki. The article could use a facelift and I don't think anybody would have a problem if somebody wanted to add information to this page. :::It makes sense to me to have a timeline split off from the general information article about a zone. Timelines can get quite long and overwhelm all the other general information a player might be looking for. If a player wants more information on a timeline they could click on the timeline link. That's not to say the information or the way it is presented on the page could be rearranged some. :::The #Quest part is basically a page anchor. IE you click on a link and it goes to a specific part of the article. Like if you clicked on The City of Freeport#East Freeport it would take you to the East Freeport section. When using a link like that, it usually makes sense and looks cleaner to write it like The City of Freeport which ends up looking like this The City of Freeport. This only works with sections or subsections of a page article though. :::If you want to anchor a link to a part of an article that isn't a header or section you first have to use the wiki template for anchoring stuff . Here is an example. I anchored to your last sentence. User talk:Yasuewho#Update the furniture. :::Although I do think a lot of the zone articles could have a section added that talks about the history of the zone itself and link to the historical articles that talk about the now removed from game version of the zones. Articles for North Freeport still exist for example, they are just labeled as removed from game now. Even though many pages still erroneously link to them. It is a slow process updating everything but I change and fix things as I find them :) Jado818 (talk) 14:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Excellent, Jado818 that makes sense and now I can get pages to bump where needed. I'll yank the rename flag after I am done here. Heh. I never thought about the anchor bump showing up when I use my browser's auto-fill; it's taking me straight to a section I've visited recently /facepalm. I still find it aggravating that this page doesn't come up in a Google search easily. I suspect the long life of the old zone page and its redirect to the timeline and this page are to blame. Ah well. I think a solution to landing on the timeline page instead of here is as simple as a mention of it and a link here. Take that, Google algorithm! ;) I'll go ahead and drop that on the timeline page in a mo. Yasuewho (talk) 17:18, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho